The Cursed Runaway Bride
by Senritsu131
Summary: ON HIATUS.... Ednalyn got into a curse, and another problem has occurred. Roy Mustang came back and no man must know that she got cursed or he will face a very dire consequence. How will she solve it? Will she ignore him or ask for his help? femmeRoyxEd
1. Chosen Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist even if I really want to.**

The disclaimer is applied in all chapters/ in the whole story…

**Warning: Slight OOCness, sorry for that one.**

**The Cursed Runaway Bride**

**CHAPTER 1: Chosen Fate**

_In the clan of Tringham, it is said that the eldest son of their family are destined that their first bride will runaway in their first wedding, so their ancestors made a curse to threaten the bride not to run away._

It was nearly a perfect day for Ednalyn Elric and Russell Tringham since it was their wedding day today but the bride was bugged by her thoughts, her heart was never ready for this, she don't even feel the passion of love flowing as the days pass before her wedding, she felt that she lacked something, she was searching for it but never found the answer, and now was the day that she wasn't looking forward to, she felt nervous not because it was her wedding but because she might hurt _him_, she was afraid to hurt her _special friend_, the one that loved her the most aside from her brother but she just realized something that would change the situation right now, she can't love him more than a friend.

As she walked down the aisle, her heart raced, she's more nervous than before but she thought of this for the whole night and she made her mind up, she decided to run away no matter what the consequences were. She took hold of the skirt of her white long gown and immediately turned her back to run away but someone had clutched her arm.

"Sister, please don't-" Al said but she interrupted him "You can never stop me, Al." She said firmly. "But if you go out in this church, something might happen to you." Alphonse was now worried for his treasured sister, he can't help but worry about her especially when he have known about that curse, what if she will die? At that moment, lots of what if questions were inside his mind. "Not this time, brother, now that I've realized that I can't love him more than what he expect, I'm not worthy to be his lover so please let me go." Al didn't let her go and he held her tightly but she jerked away, he can't stop her now since she already decided her fate.

Russell ran after Ednalyn but when she stepped out of the church, she vanished like a bubble, everyone was astonished especially her brother, Alphonse. Russell's eyes widened and when he came back to his senses, he cried out loud "EDNALYN!!" Tears were now threatening to fall; he can't help but blame himself for her disappearance, he can't make her happy that's why she left. Then, he stood up and started to walk; his eyes were dazed, his father noticed it and ran towards him. "Please son, stop it, it's over, and she have chosen her fate." His father said in a calm way but he only replied. "Please find her, find her, it's my fault, find her." He said with an emotionless face, eyes were still dazed, but still crying. His father then sent some search parties to find his son's lover, and Al helped in finding her sister.

--

The sun was now setting but still they hadn't found her, Al decided to go home for he was hoping his sister was there waiting for him in their apartment.

As he stepped in their house, he started to find her inside, taking each step slowly, and making sure if she's inside or not, "Sis, sister? Are you there?" He called out. Then suddenly, he heard a loud bang, it was the CR's door in his room, he immediately ran into his room and what made him surprise was that he saw a lad crying in his bed.

"Who are you?" he asked in a slight livid tone of voice, and after the lad wiped his tears, he immediately ran to Al and hugged him tightly. Then all of a sudden, Al recognized him. "Sis? Is that you?" he exclaimed in disbelief. "You're right Al, it's me Ednalyn" He cried hugging him more tightly. "Bbu- but how? Was it the curse?" Al said her voice is shaky. "Yes, the curse of the Tringham family." Then sobs were heard from him and Al hugged him back.

_--_

_When I disappeared, I was in an unknown dimension, then a man who looks like Russell suddenly appeared in my sight and he asked. "Why did you run away?" and I said "I don't feel the same way as him" then, suddenly I felt my head aching, at first it's tolerable but then, I can't endure the extreme pain passing through my head and he said "If you can't find your true love and haven't kissed him, you will die 3 years after, in your birthday" Then I passed out, and when I woke up, I was already here in your bed and I've found out that by now I'm a man._

_--_

"So it means that you can break the curse if you can find you true love!" Al said joyfully. "And kiss him? That's ridiculous! How will I suppose to do that if I'm already a man!?" He asked. For now, they were happy since they found hope for Ednalyn Elric to be normal again. While they were thinking, Ed looked down at his feet and a folded paper with rainbow colours caught his attention so he picked it up and read what was inside.

_Ednalyn Elric,_

_If you can break the curse, you will go back to your original gender._

_ Your Guardian,_

_157_

Silence occurred inside the room, it wasn't awkward since they were thinking of something. Then unexpectedly, the phone rang. "I think that's Winry." Ed said coolly. "So sis, you answer the phone." Al said and stepped backwards making a way for Ed to walk towards the phone, he picked it up and answered. "Hello good evening." Ed greeted in his normal tone but not as normal as before. "Ooh! Ednalyn, I'm sorry I can't go home right" then she paused for a moment and changed her statement. "Something happened, right?" She asked him worriedly but Ed changed his tone to hide it. "Nothing happened! Just come home quickly. Okay?" He assured her. "Okay, bye." Then she hung up.

_-- END OF CHAPTER --_


	2. His Return

**The Cursed Runaway Bride**

**Chapter 2: His Return**

Winry was on her way home. As she walked, she felt confusion and worry breed up at her chest as she recalled her conversation with Ednalyn. She sensed that there was something going on.

First of all, _her_ voice was unusual. It had become deep like a man's voice. Second, why was she _still _in their apartment when, after all, she was newly wed with Russell Tringham who was also her so called _bestfriend_? She must be beside him now, drinking wine and celebrating their first day of being a newly wed couple. It didn't make any sense for her, unless if she ran away from the wedding. That's right, _she ran away_.

Winry knew this would happen. She knew her _cousin _that well. Ednalyn was not paying any interest to everything she said about her wedding and other random things. She didn't eat much as what Winry and Alphonse would have expected. And each time someone called her _short_, she wouldn't react the way she used to, she would ignore them and do something else. Unusual things have been ensuing days before and she knew the answer. Ed was confused if she would marry him or not, but she had come up with an answer on her wedding day. Now things were getting worse and Winry knew very well that she needed her help. She needed to hurry and go back as soon as possible.

Walking, her thoughts were filled with worries of Ed. After some time, she was half way there when she saw the person she never expected to meet at this moment and she knew he could make a difference in her cousin's life. He is Roy Mustang. As what Winry have heard, he was hired as a painter of a well-known family here in Central Amestris, he made lots of marvellous paintings which are why, aside from his handsome face, and the family hired him.

Roy and Ed have been Hohenheim's apprentices since 'he' was 3 years old and 'she' was 2 years old. He trained his daughter and his friend's son alchemy for five years. Before his friend died, he told Hohenheim to take care of his son if that time came, and so he left Roy with him. He didn't have any other family members to take care of him since all of them were massacred by a mysterious enemy.

Roy's father was sure that they would never be happy unless they killed his son as well since Roy will acquire the money he had worked so hard. Roy will responsible for it, he can't trust anyone but his only friend, Hohenheim. When Hohenheim died a year after he had taught them alchemy, Roy had gone to Xing without saying goodbye and had totally walked away from their lives.

And now he was here five meters away from Winry, already a young good-looking man. Some things really changed, now they are grown up although some of their childishness was still there. She didn't have know what to do but what she did know was that he was here, already back from Xing, and based from the look in his eyes, he didn't recognized her _yet_. He seemed to be finding someone she knew very well, a smile was plastered in her lips as she approached him for some introductions. She didn't forget to hurry and go back home, she felt she needed to do this for her friend, for her best friend, for her cousin.

"Nice to see you again, Roy." She greeted him.

"Winry? Is that you?" He asked her in disbelief, his handsome face looked at her, still not believing that he was now in this unbelievable situation where he met people from his past. This was his dream every night. He tried to go back, say sorry for not saying goodbye and live with them for the rest of his life but his mind says to eschew those unimportant feelings of pathetic humans, continue training and become the most powerful alchemist and save Amestris from the wicked foe, which deceives the people just for their own desire. He never dreamed to be a hero, he dreamed to live and die simply, this means that he wants to have a normal life like others.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she said as she hugged him in a comfortable manner.

It has been twelve years since he left them. Before, the four of them used to play a lot but when her uncle Hohenheim would call them for alchemy sessions in which she was not included, she would be all alone with her grandmother for automail and mechanics session.

It really was not a big deal for her to be left out at times. She enjoyed learning about automail since it was her passion and she knew that they were also enjoying their training with their father.

"Yeah, it's great to see you again, Winry." He pulled away and smiled at her. He did not expect to her be here. He had been very busy these past few days.

They talked for a while, Winry paid attention to his account. She remembered that she needed to go home now but stayed for a little bit.

Roy was assigned to investigate a family that had this unknown power of alchemy in which they used it for their own benefit and it can cause destruction for the country. He needed to be careful in this mission since it was too delicate. One wrong move and everything will fall down that's why when he returned back, he never came to their house, to his home.

--

"Where the hell is she?!" Ed paced around the house while waiting for Winry, still panic-stricken. _He_ did not intend to calm down until she arrived in front of her. Anxiety was killing _him_ every time the clock ticked every second. _He _never felt this terrified before and even though _his_ brother was here to protect _him_, _he_ couldn't stop _himself_ from thinking about the horrific event that happened a while ago.

Alphonse repeatedly read the letter of his sis… _brother's_ guardian. He wondered what the number 157 means. A code? A deadline? Wait… if it was a deadline, then, could it be days, months or weeks. But that person whom his _brother_ had encountered said that three years exactly after Ed's birthday, the curse would be complete and he would die. He couldn't let _him_ die, that thought made a familiar welt of bitterness trailed across his heart. He couldn't afford to lose his brother, he won't let that happen, and he would never allow it to happen.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a loud, heavy sound from the bedroom. He ran quickly and found his brother lying on the floor. He had a very disgruntled look plastered on his face. Bunch of whispered curse words left her mouth as he stood up and got back to his routine. He can't stand looking at his brother like this. He caught his brother's hand and gripped it tightly, not letting him go. "Si… Brother! Please calm down." He pleaded.

"How can I calm down when I know that I have little time to live, a little time to be with my love ones. To… to be…" He burst out from the dark side of his life, he couldn't take everything anymore. He cried and cried. He poured everything at his brother, hugged him tightly and Al's shirt got damp, soaked with tears that he was shedding. Al honestly did not care about his shirt soaked into dampness. All he cared about was his brother, his only brother.

--

"I will visit you all one day, but not now, Winry. I can't risk your lives in danger. I'm sorry." He apologized for not granting her simple request. His so called conscience was really bothering him right now. "I promise you Winry. I will visit you all there but not now, okay?"

"I understand Roy, we will wait." She can not let him go. She had sensed that her cousin needed her now but maybe, she had to wait. That time will come and all they had to do was wait. Sometimes waiting could make your patience grow longer and it will benefit both of them.

"Thank you so much. So, see you later?" He asked her hesitantly.

"See you later, Roy." She reassured him and they parted ways. Winry ran as fast as she could otherwise Ed and Al would be worried sick. It was hard to say goodbye… no… see you later to a friend whom you had never seen for the past few years. A lot of emotions wielded her upon leaving her childhood friend and she really need to leave now.

Roy watched her leave, and he was happy that she left earlier than he expected or she would be in trouble with him.

A bunch of thug-looking guys appeared in his line of sight in a matter of minutes after Winry left. Roy was surrounded by them. He just smirked as they cast him an infuriated look. Then, one of them attacked Roy. "Its show time." He said as he grinned in front of them which caused them to be more annoyed. They all attacked at once.

Winry opened the door rapidly. Running caused her breath to run-out. She kneeled due to the fatigue she felt but she stood and headed towards Al's room. She did not care about her needs right now. Her cousin needed her.

As she walked in, she saw Alphonse kneeling beside an injured man whom she had not recognized. She wondered why that person here is in their home.

"Call the ambulance" Al said as he stood up, carrying the man. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar golden eyes of the man. Dazed and… teary? Did he cry? Lots of questions where flowing in her mind and then, she was cut by Al when he said again. "Call the ambulance."

She ran again, heading towards the phone. She dialled the number of the hospital. Then, it rang. "Hello? Is this the Central Hospital?" She said with a terrified emotion heard in her voice.

"_Yes ma'am, it is. How can I help you?" The nurse replied._

"Ambulance! We need an ambulance right now!"

"_Please calm down ma'am, we need your address."_

"155 Amethyst St. Bradley Boulevard, Central. Please hurry."

"_We'll be there right away Ma'am." _Then they hung up.

Al was now shaking like a damned leaf. He did not know what to do. He was now completely terrified, still panic-stricken and he could not describe anymore what he was feeling because few minutes before Winry arrived, his brother's right arm and left leg had gone missing.

_--- End of Chapter ----_

A/N: So that's it! Sorry for the very long time not updating. I'm still working on til. Thank you for those who reviewed. I really appreciate them. And thank you sis for the encouragement! Ahahaha!

I'll be updating as soon as I can. Please review! (-)_(-)


End file.
